Dogboy(parody of Inuyasha)
by Pupness
Summary: A girl gets pulled into her family's well know as the bone-eaters well and she meets some strange things and people.


blockquote  
p style="color: #000000; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; text-indent: 36pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 2;"span style="font-size: 14pt;""Sis" said a boy./span/p  
p style="color: #000000; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; text-indent: 36pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 2;"span style="font-size: 14pt;""What do you want Sota?" asked a girl./span/p  
p style="color: #000000; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; text-indent: 36pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 2;"span style="font-size: 14pt;""I can find the cat" Sota said./span/p  
p style="color: #000000; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; text-indent: 36pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 2;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"The girl looks around and sees their cat./span/p  
p style="color: #000000; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; text-indent: 36pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 2;"span style="font-size: 14pt;""Sota he's in the shed with the well" said the girl./span/p  
p style="color: #000000; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; text-indent: 36pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 2;"span style="font-size: 14pt;""I'll go get him" she said./span/p  
p style="color: #000000; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; text-indent: 36pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 2;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"She opens the door to the shed./span/p  
p style="color: #000000; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; text-indent: 36pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 2;"span style="font-size: 14pt;""Buyo," called the girl./span/p  
p style="color: #000000; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; text-indent: 36pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 2;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"Buyo meows, the picks up the cat and turns around and just she did, her brother yelled "Sis, Look behind you" ./span/p  
p style="color: #000000; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 2;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"But when she did it was too late she got grabbed from behind and pulled into the well. Sota looked into the well but his Sister was gone./span/p  
p style="color: #000000; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; text-indent: 36pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"After the girl got pulled in she yelled "Sota you there"./span/p  
p style="color: #000000; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; text-indent: 36pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"The girl got no response. She looked up, and she could see the sky./span/p  
p style="color: #000000; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; text-indent: 36pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-style: italic;"I'm not at the shrine anymore /spanspan style="font-size: 14pt;"she thought /spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; font-style: italic;"but if i'm not at the shrine where am i, the last thing i remember is being pull into the well by i don't know what. /spanspan style="font-size: 14pt;"She climbed out of the well and her home was nowhere to be seen. She saw the tree that is at the front of the shrine, and thought /spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; font-style: italic;"i must be close to home. /spanspan style="font-size: 14pt;"She walked towards the tree, and got to the front there wasn't a shrine there was just trees, when she turned around, she saw a boy that looked about her age, pined on the tree with a arrow in his chest. /spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; font-style: italic;" He has a arrow, and dog ears? maybe cat ears? /spanspan style="font-size: 14pt;"Thought the girl. She walked up to the boy. /spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; font-style: italic;"I want to touch his ears should i,? yeah i'll touch his ears. /spanspan style="font-size: 14pt;"The girl petted his ears. /spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; font-style: italic;"So soft /spanspan style="font-size: 14pt;"thought the girl, just then she saw some kind of monster, the monster looked as it had a body of a huge centipede, the upper body had four human arms, and head, long black hair that went down to her lower back. She screamed and ran she ran into the tree with the boy, the centipede/human rapped her self around the tree swishing her against the tree./span/p  
p style="color: #000000; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; text-indent: 36pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="font-size: 14pt;""What are you doing?" said a boy in front of her./span/p  
p style="color: #000000; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; text-indent: 36pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"He looks at the centipede/human, and he says/span/p  
p style="color: #000000; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; text-indent: 36pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="font-size: 14pt;""Why don't you just kill it, like you pinned me to this tree, Dead Girl" the boy yelled./span/p  
p style="color: #000000; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; text-indent: 36pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="font-size: 14pt;""I'm not Dead Girl, my name is Baka(Idiot) Hishma" Yelled Baka./span/p  
p style="color: #000000; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; text-indent: 36pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="font-size: 14pt;""Well, now that i smell you, you don't smell like Dead Girl" the boy said/span/p  
p style="color: #000000; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; text-indent: 36pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="font-size: 14pt;""That's because i'm Baka" yelled the Baka./span/p  
p style="color: #000000; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; text-indent: 36pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="font-size: 14pt;""Can you pull this arrow" said the boy./span/p  
p style="color: #000000; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; text-indent: 36pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"The boy waited for a response./span/p  
p style="color: #000000; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; text-indent: 36pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="font-size: 14pt;""Well can you, or do you just want to die" the boy yelled./span/p  
p style="color: #000000; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; text-indent: 36pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="font-size: 14pt;""I'll try" said Baka./span/p  
p style="color: #000000; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; text-indent: 36pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"She touched the arrow and it vanished./span/p  
p style="color: #000000; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; text-indent: 36pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="font-size: 14pt;""Alright," said the boy cheerfully./span/p  
p style="color: #000000; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; text-indent: 36pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="font-size: 14pt;""Now time to kill you ugly" the boy said to the Centipede/human./span/p  
p style="color: #000000; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; text-indent: 36pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"As soon as he was going to chop it to bits, something came out of Bakas chest./span/p  
p style="color: #000000; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; text-indent: 36pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="font-size: 14pt;""The shikon jewel" the boy said./span/p  
p style="color: #000000; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; text-indent: 36pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="font-size: 14pt;""Heh, that's why /spanspan style="color: #3a3a3a; font-size: 14pt;" Mistress Centipede was after you."/span/p  
p style="color: #000000; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; text-indent: 36pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="color: #3a3a3a; font-size: 14pt;"Mistress Centipede ate the jew, she got way bigger./span/p  
p style="color: #000000; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; text-indent: 36pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="color: #3a3a3a; font-size: 14pt;""Oh, great" the boy said sarcastically./span/p  
p style="color: #000000; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; text-indent: 36pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="color: #3a3a3a; font-size: 14pt;""/spanspan style="color: #3a3a3a; font-size: 14pt;"Iron reverse soul stealer" yelled the boy./span/p  
p style="color: #000000; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; text-indent: 36pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="color: #3a3a3a; font-size: 14pt;"Mistress Centipede cut cut up, but she regenerated./span/p  
p style="color: #000000; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; text-indent: 36pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="color: #3a3a3a; font-size: 14pt;""Blades of blood" the boy yelled./span/p  
p style="color: #000000; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; text-indent: 36pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="color: #3a3a3a; font-size: 14pt;"He stabbed himself with his nails and throws his blood at Mistress Centipede. She got all cut up again./span/p  
p style="color: #000000; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; text-indent: 36pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="color: #3a3a3a; font-size: 14pt;""Get the jewel" yelled the boy./span/p  
p style="color: #000000; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; text-indent: 36pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="color: #3a3a3a; font-size: 14pt;"Baka grab the jewel and Mistress Centipede became bones./span/p  
p style="color: #000000; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; text-indent: 36pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="color: #3a3a3a; font-size: 14pt;""What was that thing," Baka asked./span/p  
p style="color: #000000; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; text-indent: 36pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="color: #3a3a3a; font-size: 14pt;""Mistress Centipede, she's a demon."/span/p  
p style="color: #000000; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; text-indent: 36pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="color: #3a3a3a; font-size: 14pt;""A-a d-demon" Baka said a little scared./span/p  
p style="color: #000000; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; text-indent: 36pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="color: #3a3a3a; font-size: 14pt;""/spanspan style="color: #3a3a3a; font-size: 14pt;"y/spanspan style="color: #3a3a3a; font-size: 14pt;"eah , now hand over the shikon jewel or i'll have to kill you too" yelled the boy./span/p  
p style="color: #000000; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; text-indent: 36pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="color: #3a3a3a; font-size: 14pt;""First, who are you, and what do you want with this jewel?" Baka asked while yelling./span/p  
p style="color: #000000; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; text-indent: 36pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="color: #3a3a3a; font-size: 14pt;""I'm Dogboy, and i want to become a full demon" Dogboy said./span/p  
p style="color: #000000; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; text-indent: 36pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="color: #3a3a3a; font-size: 14pt;""What do u mean become a full demon?" she asked./span/p  
p style="color: #000000; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; text-indent: 36pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="color: #3a3a3a; font-size: 14pt;""I'm only half-demon, Half-human, half-demon" Dogboy said./span/p  
p style="color: #000000; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; text-indent: 36pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="color: #3a3a3a; font-size: 14pt;""I won't give it to you, it's mine, because it came out of me which makes it mine" Baka yelled and started to run away./span/p  
p style="color: #000000; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; text-indent: 36pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="color: #3a3a3a; font-size: 14pt;""Here, ye put this around his neck" said a old woman./span/p  
p style="color: #000000; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; text-indent: 36pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="color: #3a3a3a; font-size: 14pt;"She throws the necklace at Dogboy, and it goes on./span/p  
p style="color: #000000; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; text-indent: 36pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="color: #3a3a3a; font-size: 14pt;""Hey what is this" Dogboy yelled./span/p  
p style="color: #000000; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; text-indent: 36pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="color: #3a3a3a; font-size: 14pt;"He tried to get it off but failed./span/p  
p style="color: #000000; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; text-indent: 36pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="color: #3a3a3a; font-size: 14pt;""It won't come off" yelled Dogboy./span/p  
p style="color: #000000; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; text-indent: 36pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="color: #3a3a3a; font-size: 14pt;""And it won't Toyboy, not until ye can truly love somebody beside ye self" said the old woman./span/p  
p style="color: #000000; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; text-indent: 36pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="color: #3a3a3a; font-size: 14pt;""How do you know who i am old goat" yelled Doyboy./span/p  
p style="color: #000000; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; text-indent: 36pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="color: #3a3a3a; font-size: 14pt;""I'm Dead Girls, little Sister" said the old women./span/p  
p style="color: #000000; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; text-indent: 36pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="color: #3a3a3a; font-size: 14pt;""Your Dead Girl's little Sister, you mean your Live Girl" Dogboy said./span/p  
p style="color: #000000; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; text-indent: 36pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="color: #3a3a3a; font-size: 14pt;""Wow, Dead Girl must be so old by now" Dogboy said./span/p  
/blockquote 


End file.
